A Hero's life
by adventurerOreo
Summary: Finn finds out about a dungeon from Choose Goose. It is said to hold great treasure, little does Finn know this dungeon will be life changing. In this fic Finn is 17. I suck at summarys so yeah. rated M cause of heavy swearing and just in case. Flinn only.
1. A life changing dungeon

**Authors note: This is my first fanfiction and found out about adventure time fanfiction a month ago. I don't know how good I am writing any of the characters hopefully not too bad but for the first chapters i'll try to make it a kind of happy but i might make it a little dark also there'll most likely be heavy swearing. Finally i appreciate all reviews bad or good but i'd prefer positive comments and constructive criticism, so please no hate. Oh i almost forgot, this is set before season 6 except Finn has already met his dad but kept his arm, reason for this is i don't like where things are going though if it starts going is direction i like i'll think of a way to make it so Finn lost his arm and everything but has a new one. Also try updating at the very least once a month. With that i bid a farewell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time**

Finn POV

I woke up thinking about the quest I've been panning for the past month, an adventure to the toughest dungeon in Ooo. This was the first time I've planned one of my adventures like this, and I was having second thoughts about doing this because it was seriously going to be hard. Well, at least Jake is going to help me. The reason I'm going is I've heard story's telling of epic treasure, don't know what it is, just thought it might be something helpful like magic amour, legendary sword, magic amulet or even an ANCIENT PSYCHIC TANDEM WAR ELEPHANT!

I got out of bed and could smell something delicious and heard Jake singing something. I went down the ladder and saw Jake cooking his famous bacon pancakes while singing his bacon pancake song. I went over and said "morning Jake.".  
Jake replied "morning, you ready for the dungeon?" and then he finished making the bacon pancakes and placed them on plates and placed them on the table. "Yeah." "Well first food, also what do you think will be down there?" Jake asked. "Maybe a…" "ANCIENT PSYCHIC TANDEM WAR ELEPHANT!" I replied.

We didn't really talk about anything while eating. After finishing our food we both belched, after that we checked we had everything for our quest for epic treasure. "You got everything Finn." "Yeah got everything, actually wait one sec."  
I went back to a cupboard and got out a bunch of clear vials, each of them had a label that read "Cyclops tears". "Jake you ready because I'm ready." "Yeah bud."  
I started going down the ladders and got out of the house and said "What time is it!" "ADVENTURE TIME!"

We started down the road towards the place the map I had gotten off Choose Goose said this dungeon was. We were walking then we saw Marceline wearing her protection against the sun flying towards us. "What's up weenies?"  
I replied "oh, were just going to a dungeon that's supposed to hold the greatest treasure ever, you could come if you want." "Sure I'll come; I wouldn't pass up a chance to kick some monster ass."  
"Well just follow us then."

'_Well this is it, though not much of an entrance but can't judge a book by its cover'_ it looked like the entrance to any other dungeon, just a trap door partially hidden by bushes surrounded by signs saying things like "BE WARNED: DO NOT ENTER", "ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK" or "ENTER AND DIE".

Jake said "I thought this place would have some kind of grand entrance, but instead it just has a regular entrance like a regular dungeon." "Jake it's supposed to hold an epic treasure, don't you think it would have been looted if it stood out to much?" I replied "I guess so, well come on let's go inside and find out if has as good of a treasure as it is supposed to hold."

So we jumped down and were shocked at what we saw.


	2. The treasure of the dungeon

**Authors Note: I'll try and make the chapters longer than this also I'll try to make the first few chapters as fast as I can, the rest might take longer. With that cya.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or any of it's characters, that goes to Pendleton Ward. All i own is the plot and my OCs.**

Finn POV

'_That's a lot of skeletons, well I guess this is what I was expecting, time to fight them I guess.'_  
There was at least 200 skeletons' with red glowing eyes just standing there almost as if they were waiting for us; maybe they were waiting for us. "Fuck that's a lot of undead. Let's attack those sons of bitches!" I heard Marceline yell. Jake then enlarged his hand into the shape of a war hammer and started smashing them while I extended my cursed grass sword and started decapitating them and Marceline used her bass ax to chop them in half. Lucky for us they weren't the type of skeletons that are in the Land of the Dead, instead when smashed, decapitated or chopped in half they stayed down.

"Well I think that's the last of them." I said. _'I wonder if there's any loot in this room, well time to lo- Hey where's Marceline going?'_ "Hey where are you going Marceline? Don't you want to see if there's any loot in here?" "Fine but hurry, I've heard how long you take sometimes when looking for your precious loot." "Fine I'll hurry then. But if you want me to hurry you and Jake got to help me, unless you want me to take forever?"

After we finished finding all the loot in here we went to the next rooms, really there wasn't any difference. We done this for about 2 hours until we reached the puzzle room, which I think will lead me to the final treasures. "Finally we're at what I think is the end" Jake said "I thought this was supposed to be some sought of "epic dungeon"? This doesn't seem any different to any other dungeon." Marceline said in a way that sounded as if she was complaining. "I don't know, Choose Goose said it was, but maybe it still contains some kind of legendary treasure." I replied.  
"Well I bet this puzzle will lead us to this so called "legendary treasure". So let's start doing this puzzle"

It was actually a riddle. I started reading out loud what was displayed on a massive monitor "A natural state, I'm sought by all. Go without me, and you shall fall. You do me when you spend, and use me when you eat to no end. What am I."  
"Huh a riddle, I thought this was a puzzle." "How does this look like a puzzle Jake?" Marceline asked Jake. "I don't know, it just does, don't ya think Finn?" I just nodded. "Ok well, how do we solve it anyway?" I asked. "Hmmmm, oh I know, I think, the answer is wealth." Jake said. Nothing happened.  
"That isn't the answer; I think I know what it is. Balance." It worked. The giant monitor turned off and a large chest appeared on top of a pedestal.

"Finn you did it, now let's see what's inside the chest." Jake said. I walked up to the chest and opened it. There were a few things inside the chest; the thing that caught my eye was an emerald, though to me it looked like a ruby, it was partially rapped in paper. I picked it up and Jake spoke "Hey Finn, what you got there" "I don't know, but it looks like this paper has something written on it." I started reading out loud "This gem will grant anyone who touches it immunity to their greatest weakness." After I finished reading Jake found a torch and tried to set me on fire! "Jake what are you doing! Wait why isn't this burning me?" "I guess what that paper says is true; must make you invincible against fire." Marceline's eyes grew wide; she looked like she was excited. "Finn, pass me that." Then she snatched it off me. After about 10 seconds she passed it to Jake and tried to set him on fire; same as me, he wasn't burnt.

After that was done I placed the gem in my backpack because I already had a plan. We then left the way we came. The other loot wasn't that great: a few swords, gems and gold. Once we got to the top me and Jake were surprised when Marceline didn't wear her protective clothing and didn't burn. "Marceline, how aren't you dying!?" I said surprised. "Well the sun is my greatest weakness and that gem allows me to face my greatest weakness, so now I'm immune to the Sun." she replied happily with a smile. "Marceline that's awesome!" I exclaimed. With that we went back to the tree house.

Once we got back I ran inside, got a few things and ran out saying "Bye, I'll be back later." "Where are you going!?" "Fire kingdom." And with that I dashed towards the Fire kingdom. Once I got there the confused guards asked two questions "First why do you come to the Fire kingdom and second how are you here without flame shield?" "I'm here to see the Queen and a special gem." With that they let him through the gates.

Flame Princess POV

It was another boring day of answering peoples complaints, though I had a feeling something special was going to happen; don't know what, just something. Then suddenly something strange happened someone who wasn't made of fire came through the large double doors; the strange thing was this person wasn't blue meaning no flame shield. _'How is this possible, shouldn't that person have burnt to death since this person isn't a fire elemental and doesn't have flame shield!?'_  
FLAME PRIN- QUEEN!" "FINN! How are you not burning without a flame shield?" "Doesn't matter right now just hold this emerald." Then he passed me an emerald. "Why pass me this gem?" He replied with something that shocked me "To make you immune to water; it's the reason I'm not burning right now. You see that gem you hold right now grants you immunity to the thing that poses as the greatest threat to you!"

"But this isn't the only reason you're here is it?" "No, but the rest I must say in private." With that we went somewhere where there wasn't so many people: My bedroom.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading I really appreciate any reviews yous have got.


	3. Somebody at the door

**Authors Note: If you have a better name for the chapter tell me please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or any of the characters. All I own is the plot and my characters.**

Finn POV

Once we got to her room I started talking "Flame Queen bef-"I was interrupted by her saying "Finn please call me Flamma; this is my real name only found out a few years ago." "Ok, well Flamma before I say anything else you must answer one simple yes or no question; next Friday is another couple's movie night would you please come with me." What she said next made me happy "I would be pleased to Finn." "Great, ok I'd like to apologise for my past mistakes. I just can't believe myself; I don't understand how I could be so stupid. Also I'd like to apologise for coming here so rarely." I said in a pleading manner. She answered with a hug and whispered into his ear "It's ok Finn, that's all in the past; though why did you come here so rarely?" "Well, I was trying to take my mind off of you by being a full time hero; though I never could keep my mind off of you." I whispered into her ear.

After we finished hugging I started talking again "So what have you been up to?" "Oh, not too much, just ruling the kingdom realised my first law of total honesty was ridiculous, so I removed it. Don't know why I thought taking away everybody's privacy was a good idea. What about you?" "Well as I was saying I became a full time hero, instead of part time, so mostly just helping people. Then about a month ago I got a map off of Choose Goose that led to a dungeon which was supposed to hold legendary treasure, which is where I found the emerald that allows me to be here. Oh right I don't know how I never realised this, about 3 and a half years ago me and Jake battled the Lich for the second time, any way he led us to a guy called Prismo **(Authors Note: In my fic Finn and Jake find a way to revive Prismo. If you want I could make an oneshot on how they revived him, though it might take a while, let me know.) **who can grant one wish, though Jake told me you have to be very specific so you should think about it for little while, anyway maybe you could stabilize your elemental matrix. So what do you think?" "Yeah, so how do we get there?" "Well I'll just get Jake to take us there."

After we finished talking Flamma made Cinnamon Bun take the throne while she was gone, and with that we left for the tee house.

Once we got there, we went inside and found Jake making two everything-burritos. I started off by saying "Jake can you take us to see Prismo?" "Yeah sure, but why?" "To stabilize my elemental matrix, also why didn't you tell me about Prismo earlier?" She asked Jake with a bit of confusion in her voice "Well, I don't really know why, I guess I never really realised." Then he started looking for the card that allows him to visit Prismo. After he found the card, we all touched the -P and teleported to Prismo's time room. Once we got there, he asked us why we're here and who FP is. "We're here to stabilise my elemental matrix also I'm the Queen of the Fire kingdom." "Ok, well what is your wish then?" "My wish is that I have complete control of my elemental matrix so that it isn't unstable anymore." "Ok, I can do that, done." Then she done something I wouldn't have ever expected her to do; she ran up to me with a look of lust and love in her eyes; she embraced me while kissing me and I returned both. Then after a while of kissing we stopped for air. Jake was just staring at us with a look of surprise and a smirk. "Ok lovebirds, I'd like to get home to finish making our everything burritos." I and Flamma started blushing and then I said "Ok let's get going. Later Prismo." With that we teleported back to the tree house and we heard a knocking at the front door.

I went to answer the door. When I opened it I was a little surprised at what I saw. Marceline was standing there with another vampire; Marceline never comes at this time of day. "Hi Marcy, what are you doing here at this time of day?" "Oh not much, just to introduce you guys to my long lost brother." I was shocked at what she said; mostly because she said it so casually. "You have a brother!" "Yeah, you gonna let me in weenie?" "Um, yeah sure come in." I said still a little surprised. We all went back up the ladder and Jake asked "who's this other vampire, he better not be here to suck my blood!" "Well too bad, because I'm gonna **KILL YOU!**" When he said the last part he transformed his head into a ware wolf's head causing Jake to faint. He then said "Marceline you were right, he is easy to scare." Then we all started laughing. After Jake woke up Marceline explained everything to us. Jake asked "So he's your older brother and his name is Derik?" Which Marceline replied with "Yeah, he's going to be living with me for a while." Jake then started making more everything-burritos for everybody else. Everybody else went to the table to sit down. Me and Flamma sat down next to each other and started kissing again. Marceline then asked with a smirk "So you two got back together?" Before I got the chance to reply Flamma said "Yeah, though I've been waiting for him for the past 2 years." That reply surprised me a little "You were waiting for me for that long, I thought you hated me." "Of course not; but that doesn't matter anymore." Then she started kissing me again.

After Jake finished making the everything-burritos, we all dug in, and it was delicious; it just tasted so good. After we finished Flamma said that she needed to get back because she could leave CB in charge but not for too long otherwise he would fuck up; she added that CB was still half baked. I, Jake, Marceline and Derik continued talking at the table. I said "Are you the lead guitarist for a band called Dead Warriors?" "Yeah, how did you know?" He asked with a look of surprise on his face. "Went to a few of your concerts; was wondering why I thought I recognised you." "So you like my music?" "Yeah, Marceline got me into heavy metal, and was looking for some new music." "Do you know how to play guitar?" "No; wouldn't mind learning though." What he said next made me a little excited "Do you want to learn how?" "That would be awesome!" I said exclaimed excitedly.

After that we just talked about random stuff. We didn't notice how late it was getting; so after we finished talking Marceline and Derik went back to Marceline's place. Me and Jake went up the ladder to our bedroom to go to sleep _'When I woke this morning I was not expecting this much to happen in just one fucking day. And how the fuck didn't me and Jake realise we could simply take Flamma to Prismo. _

**Authors Note: Wow I didn't expect to get 170 views this quickly and I didn't really expect any reviews and mary666 review for some reason just made me crack up; I seriously didn't realise what I wrote. I might do some of that stuff later not just yet though and I don't really know how to write like that. Also I'm going to make a short oneshot on how Marceline met her long lost brother Derik. I'm going to put up a link to my deviantart profile I have a drawing of Derik; though not coloured to well cause I haven't gotten my new markers yet. Oh right, if you want a oneshot on how Prismo was revived PM me and I might make one. **


	4. A big surprise

**AN: Gold Testament that sounds like it would be an awesome story. thanks Roberto. And yeah The Book of Eli my favourite paring is Flinn, so i'll always try to make a steady relationship between them. On to the story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or any of the characters; that goes to Pendleton Ward. All I own is the plot and OCs.**

Finn POV

I woke up today once again thinking it was just going to be another day; and once again I was wrong. I woke up because I heard somebody knocking on the door downstairs. So I done what I always do; I jumped out of bed and slid down the two ladders to the treasure room/entrance. When I opened the door what I saw shocked me; another human! He looked to be in his mid-twenties, he had a trench coat on and black skate shoes. "Are you Finn?" "Yes. Are you human?" I asked. "Yeah I am, but I'm not from this time period." "OK. Before we continue talking explain what you mean." Then he started explaining.

"OK, I travelled a bit more than 1000 years into the future; though I don't know how. Anyway, the reason I know you and a lot of people you met when you were 13 even though I'm come from a bit more than a thousand years in the past is, well there is no chance you're going to believe this, a bit more than a thousand years ago is there was a TV show called Adventure Time created by Pendleton Ward. Now, I don't know how, but he knew exactly what you would do; so that TV show is basically about you and your friends' lives. Now before you say anything I have proof. Also I'm not a stalker." I definitely didn't believe him but I was open to see what evidence he has. Then he pulled out something he called a "smart phone". After a little while he showed me the screen and I could see the dungeon me and Flamma explored when we were 13. After I saw that I started believing him; that was exactly what happened 4 years ago.

I finally started talking again after what felt like an eternity "Ok I believe you. Oh right what's your name?" "Harry, though my friends call me shadow." _'That's an interesting nickname, wonder how he got it'_ I thought to myself. Almost as if he could read my mind he answered what I was thinking "If you were wondering how I got it, I'm always sneaking around in the shadows. Oh right, when I ended up here Adventure time was only up to the fifth season. And you look like your about 17, so what have your latest adventures been?" he asked me, which annoyed me a little, because that's my p-biz; but I still answered "Not too much, while ago became a full time hero and crime rate dropped significantly, so not too much." Then we started going up the ladder and went to the kitchen where Jake is cooking. Jake asked "Whose this." I replied "His name is Harry and he's from 1000 years in the past."

Jake had a 'you're kidding me' look on his face. "You're joking right?" "Nope, I don't know how but I travelled 1000 years into the future; then woke up outside your house." He said with a serious look on his face. "And why should I believe you?" Jake said suspiciously. "I've got proof" He replied quickly. He pulled out his smart phone thingy again and showed him something; don't know what, but something. After Harry placed the phone back in his pocket, Jake continued giving Harry a suspicious look but then said "Ok I believe you; but I've got an eye on you. Though what you showed me still doesn't explain why you came to us." "Yeah why'd you come to us?" I asked. "Well Finn, as you know there used to be a show called adventure time that was basically about you and your friends' lives; so I know you're a hero. So I came here for help because I don't know how to get home; plus I woke up right outside of your house and I wanted to meet you. So can you help?" "Of course, it is my job after all."

After that we were just thinking of ways to get him back to his time. '_Hmmm… how to send someone back in time? Oh I know, we can go see Bubblegum.'_ I realised. "Hey we can go see Princess Bubblegum; she'll probably know what to do." I quickly said. "Makes enough sense; alright let's go see Princess Bubblegum." Jake said.

After that we left for the Candy Kingdom. Once we arrived the banana guards let us straight in because of my status; though looked questionably at Harry. Understandable since he looks like a shady guy, plus he looks human; but they still let him in without questioning because he was with me. Once we arrived at the castle we went into the throne room to find Peppermint Butler. "Yo Pep-But!" I shouted across the throne room to PPB. "What would you like Mr Finn?" "I'd like to see the princess." I answered. "Ok follow me. Wait who is this?" He asked pointing at Harry. "My name is Harry." "Oh, ok follow me." I was a little surprised that he left it at that. Then he continued leading us upstairs to her lab. Once he arrived at the lab doors he said "The princess is in there." and left. I knocked on her lab door; she replied by saying "Who is it?" in a bit of an aggravated tone. "It's me Finn." "Finn come in, come in." she said in an excited voice.

When we walked in the lab she was looking at some papers; so she didn't notice Harry right away; but then she turned around and saw Harry and looked at him with a look of surprise.

**AN: Harry is not me, just a random name that took forever for me to come up with because when thinking of names I somehow get extremely off topic; seriously I started this chapter last week. And I finally decided what this story will be about and I think it really suits the story's name. Basically it's going to be about Finns life until he is an old man and dies. And Harry's not staying in Ooo for too long he's only staying for a few chapters. Just about any new characters will only stay for a few chapters; though some will continue on as main characters like Derik. I would of made this longer but it's late at night, kind of, I'm tired and I've got school tomorrow. I'll try to make next one longer than this. Also I'm open for your ideas for this story if you have any. I appreciate all reviews, follows and favs. Wow 420 views and 7 reviews already.**

**Also I can't believe one of my favourite and such a "funny" writer died or is gone from this sight and he's using this as an excuse. And if you don't know who I'm talking about, well I'm talking about Madman/Darren. If he's truly dead R.I.P.Y.L.**

**WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD. Oh almost forgot to talk about the new episode "Breezy". It was one of my favourite episodes in the season, mostly because of the end how Finn gets his arm back then looks at Breezy and the flower just floats into her hands and she kisses it. Also did LSP you know, kind of fuck Finn.**

**Anyway, cya. **


	5. The crater

**Author's Note: I'm going to start placing the day at the begging of every chapter. I'm bad with names.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or any of the characters; that goes to Pendleton Ward. All I own is my plot and OCs.**

Thursday

Princess Bubblegum POV

I was working in my lab when I heard someone knocking at my door. "Who is it?" It annoyed me that someone disturbed me while I was working. "It's me Finn." As soon as I heard his voice I became excited; mostly because he could possibly help me with something. "Finn come in, come in."  
When they entered I didn't look up to see them right away, but when I did I thought I was hallucinating; it wouldn't be surprising, after all I've been up for the past 125 hours. There right next to Finn was a human! I was just staring at him for a while until he spoke "What? Do I look that good?" he said jokingly. That quickly broke me out of my thoughts. "What? No, it's just… You're human!" I spoke quickly, still surprised. "yes, but not of this era; and I need your help getting back to my own." He replied in a serious voice, which turned my face of surprise to one of disbelief. Then I whispered to Finn "Yeah I don't believe him. Why'd you bring him here?" Before he could reply, Harry said "Just let me explain."

**-15 minutes later—**

After he finished telling me his story and showing me some evidence, I just stood there thinking about everything he just told me.

Finn POV

After Harry finished explaining everything to Bubblegum, she done what I expected her to do; she just stood there with a blank face, staring at Harry, until she started speaking again. "So how am I supposed to help you?" She asked Harry. Then we all turned to Harry. He looked like he was in deep thought. "Ummm… couldn't you try and build a time machine or something?" Harry asked the princess. "Well yeah, but last time I tried that Finn and Jake said they broke it and saved everybody from evil Finn and Jake robots. So I don't know, I'd prefer to use it as a last resort." She replied with an unsure look on her face. And after she said that we started, once again, thinking of ways to send Harry back to his own time. Little did we know two mischievous invisible humanoids were watching.

Marceline POV

Me and my brother Derik had decided to go scare the Princess of the Candy Kingdom. We went in with Finn, Jake and someone I don't recognise; I was fairly surprised, he was human!; of course we were invisible so they didn't notice a thing. Me and Derik just watched and listened, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Then finally it looked like they were all in deep thought, I assume something to do with the human; I wasn't really listening, I just heard something about sending him back. When we thought the time was right we scared the shit out of them by transforming into our monster form and screaming in their faces. After that we turned back to our normal forms and started laughing; they definitely weren't pleased, actually, they were pissed.

"Hahahaha holy shit, you should have seen the look on your faces!" Slowly I was able to control myself, but it was just so funny. "What are you doing here? And who's this friend of yours?" Bonnibel asked. "Well, this is my brother Derik and we came here because we were bored and decided to scare the shit out of you." I replied, still snickering. "You never told me you had a brother." She said, with a face of surprise. "Well that would be because I didn't know until just a little while ago." I replied, still calming down from the prank me and my brother just pulled. Clearly Bonnie, Jake, Finn and who I think is called Harry didn't find it as funny as me. "Oh, ok, well since you guys are already here, would you guys mind doing something for me?"

I replied "Yeah, sure, I'm bored anyway." Derik replied "Well, I'm still getting to know my sister, and she is so I might as well." Finn replied "Don't know what kind of adventurer I'd be if I didn't." Jake replied while making fun of Finn "I'm in 'cause Finn's fucked without me." Everybody laughed at Finn then shortly after felt sorry for him. Finn looked pissed and punched Jake in the arm. "Ow, what the fuck was that for?!" After that, everything slowly went silent. Then we all turned towards the one I believe is called Harry. He quickly realised we were waiting for him to reply. "Oh sorry, didn't realise you guys were waiting for me. Um, sure I'll help." "Thanks everybody, though there'll most likely be some monsters, and since Derik is Marceline's brother and I'm sure he can deal with them with his powers, and if not, then I'm sure Finn wouldn't mind lending a weapon to him, so that's fine. Though what about you..." Just as Bonnie was asking Harry how he was going to deal with the monsters Harry opened his trench coat, revealing a lot of guns; makes me wonder how strong he is, 'cause that must weigh a lot!

As soon as we saw how many guns he had, all of our eyes went wide and our jaws dropped, except for Finn and Jake; they just were confused. "WTF, where did you get so many guns from?!" I basically shouted my question at him. "You'll find out later. But I guess it's kind of lucky, 'cause like a day after buying them I got sucked into some kind of portal and woke up outside of Finn and Jakes house." I was kind of annoyed that he didn't answer my question, also kind of curious, but I just wanted to get on with whatever Bonnie wants us to do so I didn't ask anything else, I guess everybody else wanted to too since they didn't dig any deeper. "Ok, so what do we got to do?"

Finn POV

After PB told us what we had to do, she handed me and Marcy a map. Marceline went back home to pick up her axe-bass, while Jake, Harry, Derik and myself went back to the tree-fort to pick up a weapon for Derik. "Thanks for borrowing me a weapon, dude." "No prob." I climbed up the ladder to mine and Jake's room to get one of my old weapons; I ended up choosing a large, steel battleaxe. It has a spike on top of the axe head, and a wooden handle wrapped in leather strips**(AN: it looks like a steel battleaxe from Skyrim)**. I picked it up and slid down the ladder to where the others were waiting. "Thanks for the battleaxe." "No prob bro . Here take it." And I handed Derik the weapon and asked "what's the time?" Jake replied "Umm, 4:30 PM." _'I hope we can get home early enough so that I can get some sleep for tomorrow...'_ "Well we better get going then."

After we left the tree-fort, Jake grew to the size of the tree-fort, picked us up and placed us on his back. "So where do we go?" Jake asked. "Well here's the map PB gave us." I said and then handed him the map. "*sigh* Well this is going to take a while." Whined Jake. And we're off to... whatever place is marked on the map, I guess?

After a while I dozed off. When I opened my eyes I saw Marceline had joined us and was playing something I didn't recognise on her bass. Shortly after I woke up, Jake said "Well this is the place that was marked on the map. So where is it?" "Well, Pb said to look for a cra- There it is, right there!" I yelled excitedly while jumping off of Jake's back, without thinking. Fortunately Jake grabbed me and placed me on the ground before I hit the ground. Once I was on the ground I ran over to a bunch of trees that were concealing a large crater, it has a large vertical drop so it wouldn't be a good idea to jump in. I was followed shortly after by Jake, Harry, Derik and Marceline. "Finn, Don't jump!" Jake shouted while running after me. Ignoring him, I jumped in, without thinking, again. And once again, I was caught by Jake in mid air and lifted to the top of the crater .

Jake said "What did I just say!" I replied "Jake, I've done stupider things! And you know I'm all about stupid." Jake said "Name one thing more stupid!" I said "Well that's the most stupid thing you've said today, don't you remember when I jumped in a volcano!" Everybody except me and Jake shouted "WHAT!" "It was a bet." I said sheepishly. "Can we please just move on?" I asked. Agreeing with me, we all looked into the crater; 3 dragons, one an icy blue the other two red, all circling the centre of the crater._ 'They must be guarding something important, it must be what PB is after.' _Jake picked me and Harry up and stretched us down, while Marceline and Derik just flew. We were standing a short distance from the centre and the dragons didn't notice us yet. In the centre of the crater was a large pedestal. I could see a book on top of the pedestal inside a glass case.

**AN: Sorry for the late update, and I don't have any excuses because I have had a lot of free time recently, so I'm sorry. Also I might in the future rewrite the beginning of this story. Fuck I didn't realise that Finn is 15. I had a lot more to say, but at the time being I can't remember any of it. I'm off. Cya.**


End file.
